


Stanley Cup - What It Means

by FayJay



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Meta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate history - hockey, Hugo Awards, Kinda, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, it’s a metaphor you guys, sports fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: The Oviraptors spokesperson was still riding high on the joy of winning the Stanley Cup several weeks previously, and answered the call from the NHL’s PR person cheerfully.“Listen,” the PR person said, “we’ve got a problem with the Oviraptors fans.”“What kind of problem?” the spokesperson asked blithely, little knowing what was coming.“They’re saying they won the Stanley Cup.”A cold, creeping horror struck the spokesperson. They had won, hadn’t they? The winning goal, the cheering, the champagne from the trophy, the weeks of celebration, were those a fever dream? Or no, a ghastly thought arose, had it all been a mistake?...





	Stanley Cup - What It Means

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stanley Cup — What it Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670977) by Anonymous. 

> Nonny, you are an absolute gem, and I trust you’re okay with me rendering my devotion thus.

https://www.dropbox.com/s/i17t8a1s30kpamn/What%20The%20stanley%20cup%20means.mp3?dl=0


End file.
